


stuck on you

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: youngkyun's classic lit ta is a mess but he can still like, get it





	stuck on you

youngkyun has a problem, kind of. youngkyun has a chronic inability to be appropriately dramatic about anything, according to chanhee, but he’s also pretty sure he has a genuine problem this time. 

“it’s really that easy, just go and talk and him.” 

“i don’t even think i’ve heard him speak. does he talk? can i talk to him?” chanhee snorts. it’s not a very attractive sound, and it somehow conveys more disgust than youngkyun thinks he’s even capable of feeling. he spins around in his chair, chin resting on his knee, to face chanhee. 

yeah, definitely disgust. 

“yes, he talks. he’s not actually a bad guy, just kind of weird.” wait. youngkyun rolls the chair closer to chanhee, squints at him. chanhee opens his eyes comically wide in response. 

“when did you even talk to him?”

“like, right after the semester started. i couldn’t find one of the readings and i asked him for an extension on the paper for it.” chanhee’s smiling. it’s only a little concerning, mostly nice to see. the summer before he’d started with youngkyun at hongik, he’d told him, likely in a moment of weakness, he was tired of keeping people at a distance. didn’t know how to change. he had, though. had grown up so much over the summer, since they’d met. 

“he sent me a really obviously pirated pdf instead. it had like, the watermark and everything” youngkyun has to laugh. it’s hard to tell, with seokwoo, but it maybe sounds like something he’d do. 

that’s youngkyun’s problem, really. he has no idea what seokwoo is like, can’t even guess. the idea of talking to him, face to face, probably alone, scares him like it hasn’t in a long, long time. that he might look down on him, literally. that youngkyun might say the wrong thing, stutter. he won’t, probably. youngkyun still worries. 

“why doesn’t he just answer his email.” youngkyun spins the chair back towards his laptop. his empty inbox. the email from tuesday, still unanswered on friday. he kind of wants to scream, is sure chanhee would laugh at him. right now, he might deserve it, but that doesn’t mean he could handle it. 

it should be easy. seokwoo has office hours, and according to chanhee he actually uses them. which came as a surprise, but it means there should be nothing stopping youngkyun from seeing him after class, asking for an extension on the paper due tuesday he hasn’t even started, having spent the better part of this week feeling all of his mouth in way more detail then he ever wanted to after getting his wisdom teeth removed. 

“he probably just forgot his password.” 

“who actually does that though?” 

“i don’t know, he might.” they’ve been talking about this, youngkyun’s been thinking about this for too long. he sighs, resolves to see seokwoo on monday, after class. throws a pencil from his desk at chanhee, for no particular reason. the amount of offence on chanhee’s face is priceless. 

“lets get something to eat, i’m starving.” chanhee agrees, and youngkyun grabs his keys off the desk, heads to the door. almost forgets about monday, about seokwoo altogether, his wallet. he’s good at that sometimes, compartmentalizing. chanhee remembers to grab his wallet on his way out, hands it to him as they leave. they don’t talk about his paper, or seokwoo, for the rest of the night. 

he regrets it on monday, saying he would talk to seokwoo. not just because chanhee is in his class, looking at him, then at seokwoo, then back at him until youngkyun hits him. because he promised himself, and even he’s beginning to think it’s a little pathetic. that doesn’t mean it’s any easier, finding the courage to see seokwoo, speak to him. 

he can’t help imitating chanhee. looking away from the professor to find seokwoo, looking back for a minute, two, before his eyes find seokwoo again. he doesn’t notice, probably, eyes focused on his laptop in front of him. youngkyun still jumps when he shifts, slightly, in his seat. drops his pencil. avoids looking at chanhee, who definitely noticed. 

“c’mon, get up. we have to go.” chanhee is shaking his shoulder, standing up, books already in his bag, and - fuck. youngkyun missed most of the lecture, probably all of it. he grabs his bag, hurriedly stuffs half finished notes, his textbook, inside. slows down when he realizes that after this, after he finishes packing up, leaves class, he has to go see seokwoo. 

youngkyun has never heard seokwoo talk, is the thing. he’s seen him talk, to professors, students, other ta’s, from a distance. he’s never actually heard his voice. he wonders - 

what it sounds like. if it suits him. how often he uses it, if it’s raspy or smooth. 

“hey, youngkyun.” he feels a bit like a rag doll, how much chanhee is shaking him. unsteady. 

“okay, okay i’m going.” most everyone else has left by now. youngkyun can’t see seokwoo, probably heading back to the ta’s shared office space. he says goodbye to chanhee, waves at taeyang, who takes meticulous notes despite otherwise being the messiest person youngkyun knows, and who might be persuaded to let youngkyun copy his notes for this class, the classes he missed last week. 

youngkyun stands in front of the door to the large room the arts faculty ta’s use as an office, although it hardly counts. raises his hand to knock, lowers it down by his side. pushes the door open with more force then he needs to because, honestly, this is - 

he should have knocked. juho startles, the student he’s with shoots youngkyun a nasty look. he nods, raises a hand in apology, looks for seokwoo. at the opposite end of the table, seokwoo’s head rests on his crossed arms, the top of his head, broad shoulders visible over the cover of his half closed laptop. younkyun hesitates, hand hovering over seokwoo’s shoulder, painfully aware of juho, the student he’s with speaking in low voices not far from him. 

seokwoo shakes his head a little when he wakes up. youngkyun watches the movement of his hair, slightly overgrown, as he pushes it up and away from his eyes. he looks up at youngkyun, blinks once, twice. looks so - 

confused. cute. seokwoo looks cute, and it’s not as if youngkyun hadn’t noticed he was attractive, in a tall, dark, intimidating sort of way. now, though, only just awake and looking at youngkyun like he’s trying to figure him out, like he's missed something, he’s not intimidating in the slightest. 

“i - i’m in your classic lit class. section 2. i needed to ask you about an extension for the paper due tomorrow.” 

“it’s kind of late, isn’t it?” oh. seokwoo’s voice is - 

oh. it’s clear, mostly. a little raspy but likely only because youngkyun just woke him up. deep, but not very. it’s nice. more than nice. he doesn’t sound like he’s angry, judgemental either. mostly, he still sounds confused. 

“i emailed you last week -” the change in seokwoo’s face in sudden, dramatic. he looks horrified, apologetic at once, maybe the most expression youngkyun has seen on him. from the opposite end of the table, juho laughs. seokwoo doesn’t look up from where he’s frantically pulling up his inbox, sorting through what looks like hundreds of unopened spam emails, some emails from students, to say, 

“shut up. just, shut up.” 

“i didn’t say anything!” he’s still laughing, though. youngkyun is too, a little. seokwoo looks crushed, apologizing over and over as he finally does find the email youngkyun sent him, still unopened. 

“yeah, okay, yes, you can have an extension. until - whenever. i just won’t take off any late marks when i get it. youngkyun right?” youngkyun nods, then shakes his head, a little overwhelmed by how fast seokwoo is suddenly talking, moving to look for something in his bag. he hasn’t asked why he needs the extension. 

“i can get it in by friday.” 

“are you sure? that’s pretty soon, take all the time you need.” seokwoo digs his phone out of his bag, sets himself a reminder about youngkyun’s extension, and that’s cute too. when he looks back up at him - and it’s a bit strange, looking down at seokwoo, but not bad - youngkyun is distracted, a little, by his eyes. dark and wide under strong brows.

“friday’s fine.” seokwoo nods, brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck. he almost looks - nervous. uncertain. youngkyun smiles at him, tries to reassure him. he still looks guilty, but the hand on his neck stills and he smiles back at youngkyun, small and - unbelievably - shy. 

“thank you, that’s all i -”

“did you need anything -” they both laugh. at themselves, each other, the absurdity of the situation, maybe. seokwoo nods at youngkyun to go first.

“right, well. that was all i needed to ask you about. thank you, for the extension.” 

“it’s no problem, i’m sorry about - not getting back to you, about that.” youngkyun shakes his head. it’s fine, really. all that worrying he did - 

almost forgotten, in the face of finally talking to seokwoo. hearing him, seeing him in a way for the first time. it’s almost easy, now, waving goodbye to seokwoo, juho. the door closes quietly behind youngkyun, already taking his phone out, texting taeyang. 

he thinks about the project, seokwoo while he has dinner with taeyang. thinks about the project when he gets home, about starting it. doesn’t. 

thinks about seokwoo before he falls asleep. 

youngkyun gets the paper in by thursday. seokwoo responds almost immediately - 

_nice !! again i’m sososo sorry about ignoring u :(( i’ll get this marked asap !!!_

youngkyun smiles. thinks, somehow, this suits seokwoo more than the idea of him as dark, intimidating, mysterious. 

_no problem bro take ur time_

youngkyun gets his paper back on saturday, at 4:15 in the morning. seokwoo’s only comments are punctuation. 

_:D !!!_

youngkyun looks up, sees seokwoo shuffle into class, his books hang precariously out of his open bag, slide out and onto the slanting floor of the lecture hall. he scrambles to pick them up, hits his head on the low edge of the desk. rubs the back of his head as he comes up. the noise attracts some curious glances, goes mostly unnoticed. seokwoo nods to the professor in apology, looks around the room, finds youngkyun. he smiles, a little sheepishly, the corners of his mouth tilting up just slightly. youngkyun smiles back, and seokwoo turns his attention to his laptop, now open in front of him. 

he’s still smiling when he glances down at his notes, the unfinished sentence from before seokwoo came in, seventeen minutes late. tries to remember the context, can’t. looks back at seokwoo, his bare feet in slippers under the table. 

seokwoo should really be wearing shoes, or at least socks. maybe a thicker hoodie. it is october. 

days after his last exam, youngkyun is squished in between taeyang, on his left, and chanhee on his right. their shoulders on either side of him steady him, somewhat, after the beer, soju he’s had, although he doesn’t notice until chanhee gets up to talk to someone at the opposite end of the table, someone youngkyun doesn’t recognize. 

he doesn’t recognize most people here, isn’t sure who organized the dinner. still, it’s nice, the hum of several small conversations around him, the slight buzz from the alcohol. the relief after finishing all his exams, end of term projects. 

sometime later, someone settles into the empty seat left by chanhee. someone who takes up considerably more space, pressing youngkyun further into taeyang, knocking their knees together. 

it’s seokwoo. it has to be, by the long line of his legs, broad shoulders pressed into youngkyun’s. youngkyun turns to look at him, finds him already smiling back at him. he has to lean forward, slightly, to catch what seokwoo says, pressing their thighs together. waves off his apology before he can finish it, grabs a glass off the table to serve him. seokwoo thanks him, take the shot, downs it. youngkyun can’t help but notice -  
his hands, next to his. larger, dwarfing the small cup. youngkyun looks back up, at seokwoo, catches the end of something, something about the class. 

it’s surprisingly easy, talking to seokwoo. he laughs a lot, loudly and genuinely, covering his mouth with his hand. the other rests on the cushion near youngkyun’s thigh, separated from his skin by the fabric of his pants, the smallest space youngkyun has ever been so acutely aware of. laughs at all of youngkyun’s worst jokes, from the gut. 

seokwoo is actually funny, although youngkyun isn’t sure he means to be, all of the time. he’s also a lot softer, quieter than youngkyun expected at times. he finds himself leaning closer to hear him, mirrored by seokwoo. other times, he has to lean back as seokwoo talks with his his hands, sweeping gestures that come dangerously close to the glasses on the table. he talks as much as he listens, and they end up swaying back and forth, pulled into each other every time one of them moves away. 

hours, several drinks later taeyang taps him on the shoulder. youngkyun sways a bit, is steadied by seokwoo’s hand on his shoulder. his thumb rubs at a spot there, over his shirt, maybe subconsciously. it’s nice. 

“hey, it’s late. i’m going to head back now. are you staying?” youngkyun frowns. 

“wait, where’s chanhee?” taeyang laughs. 

“he left. a while ago. so?” youngkyun doesn’t want to leave, not really. he probably should, though, because sometime between seokwoo sitting down and taeyang getting up, most of their classmates left the restaurant. youngkyun opens his mouth to reply, but - 

“it’s fine. i’ll take him home.” he looks at seokwoo. seokwoo looks back, equal parts apprehension and mischief. taeyang takes him at word, though. waves to youngkyun, does up his coat as he leaves. 

“you’ll take me home, huh?” 

“oh, um, sorry if - ” youngkyun smiles, shakes his head.

“it’s fine. we should probably leave soon too, though. when do they close here?” youngkyun looks around, can’t see anyone who works there. 

“in half an hour, i think?” seokwoo doesn’t look away from youngkyun. he finds a bottle that still has some soju left, pours a glass for youngkyun and one for himself. it’s like they were never interrupted. 

they do leave after thirty minutes, both apologizing to the staff for keeping them. seokwoo stops outside to look down the empty street. youngkyun falls naturally into place beside him, shoulders pressed together like they had been inside.

most of the buzz from the alcohol is gone now, but youngkyun still feels light headed, a little stuck in time. seokwoo brings his hands up to blow on them, rubs them together. he really should be wearing mittens, a scarf or something. it’s the closing days of december. youngkyun has the largest scarf he could find wrapped around him, considers giving it to seokwoo.

“which way is your place?” youngkyun points down the street, in the direction seokwoo had been looking. 

he gives him directions at first, telling him when to turn left, right. but his eyes, body are starting to feel heavy, and speaking out loud becomes tiresome. he takes seokwoo’s larger hand in his and leads the way, quietly. seokwoo doesn’t seem to mind, tucks their joined hands into his pocket and matches youngkyun’s pace, admittedly slower than it needs to be. 

youngkyun pulls on seokwoo’s hand to stop him in front of his building. seokwoo turns to face him, keeping his hand in his. he grabs youngkyun’s other hand, pulls him that much closer. youngkyun swings their arms back and forth, just slightly, wants - 

to kiss him, maybe. can’t think of a single reason why he shouldn’t. somehow, the certainty that there is one, one he can’t think about right now when seokwoo is so close, hands wrapped around his, stops him. it’s not strange, this sudden closeness, but it should be. 

“i should probably go.” seokwoo nods, neither of them let go. youngkyun takes a minute to just - 

look. at seokwoo’s eyes, mouth. the tips of ears, red from the cold. he’s beautiful, always has been. something about knowing him, the way he laughs, how his voice gets louder when he’s scared, softer when he’s uncertain, nervous, makes it almost impossible to look away. seokwoo’s eyes stay on his, hands squeezing youngkyun’s just shy of too tight. 

it would be so easy. youngkyun would only have to lean up a little, seokwoo’s body already angled towards him. 

“okay, goodnight.” youngkyun pulls his hands out of seokwoo’s hold, closes the distance between them briefly to squeeze seokwoo’s shoulders in a poor imitation of a hug. he can’t, right now. turning back to see seokwoo waving at him, head tilted to one side looking endearingly dazed, he thinks he could, one day. 

youngkyun shifts his feet, tries to adjust his grip on the tv without dropping it. seokwoo doesn’t seem to be getting tired, more focused on making faces at youngkyun from across the flat screen they picked up from a man outside of seoul. 

getting it onto the subway had been a disaster, seokwoo’s long arms holding the tv well above where youngkyun was comfortable, unable to see where he was going. seokwoo had almost tripped, twice, leaving youngkyun to support most of the weight. it hadn’t helped, that his shoulders, arms were shaking with laughter. 

they attract some looks, less than youngkyun had expected. seokwoo moves to set the tv down, gently. youngkyun mirrors his actions and they get it down safely, somehow. it’s a relief, stretching out his arms, feeling the tension leave them. 

“hey, um, thanks. for helping me out with this.” seokwoo waves a hand at the tv, now resting in between them on the floor of the subway car, swaying slightly with its movement but relatively stable. youngkyun smiles. 

“no problem. you have to let me play some games on it now, though.” he’s joking, mostly, but seokwoo nods.

“yeah. yeah of course.” 

he gets a text from seokwoo the next day.

** _seokwooooo_ ** _  
hey !! have you eaten yet?? _

_**youngkyun**  
not yet _

__**seokwooooo**  
cool !!  
i mean  
not cool  
im making dinner  
come over !!! 

seokwoo knocks over the box of pizza with an enthusiastic gesture, sends the last half slice tumbling onto the floor. he curses, gets up to find a roll of paper towels. youngkyun swipes the slice still left on his plate before he comes back, paper towels and two beers, bends over to swipe at the pizza sauce, grease on the floor. 

he remembers being surprised at how clean seokwoo’s apartment was, is. the slippers, bedhead, perpetually open backpack made him think - 

but seokwoo’s place is spotless. it’s also tiny, a bed, a kitchen, a bathroom, not much else. youngkyun likes it extraordinarily. seokwoo settles himself back down beside him, looks down at his empty plate. youngkyun sticks his tongue out at him. the look of disgust, disappointment on his face is feigned but priceless. 

seokwoo opens one of the beers, passes it to youngkyun, opens the other for himself. he turns the tv to the match currently on - soccer, something youngkyun never kept up with before seokwoo - leans back onto the bed. youngkyun settles back onto seokwoo’s chest, where he’d been before he’d gotten up to go into the kitchen. seokwoo’s free arm comes up to rest behind his shoulders, fingers rubbing soft circles into the skin there, over his shirt. it’s nice. relaxing.

he tries to stay awake, spend more time with seokwoo, feeling his warmth, breath against his back. it’s hard, though, keeping his eyes open against the soothing motion of seokwoo’s hand on his shoulder, the quiet of the moment, the slight drowsiness from the alcohol. 

seokwoo wakes him up later, trying to throw a blanket around the both of them. youngkyun yawns, tries to lift a hand to rub at his eyes, finds it trapped under seokwoo’s body. seokwoo shifts as much as he can, presses himself closer to the wall to let youngkyun pull his arm free. 

“what time is it?” youngkyun’s voice comes out fainter than he thought it would. 

“late. you can spend the night here.” seokwoo replies in the same low whisper, close to his ear. youngkyun hums, nods.

“alright. i’m going to go wash up.” with monumental effort youngkyun pulls away from seokwoo, moves slowly towards the bathroom. he washes his face, brushes his teeth with products he’s left over from other nights like this one. products seokwoo’s kept in a neat row alongside his own in the cabinet above the sink. he takes his time, unwilling, unable to shake off the heaviness of sleep, finds seokwoo already dressed, the bed already made when he comes out. seokwoo moves past him, wordlessly, into the bathroom, and youngkyun settles back into the spot he always occupies, on the outside of the bed. waits for seokwoo.  


he falls asleep before seokwoo comes back, wakes up again, this time to the smell of pancakes. youngkyun stretches, turns, pulls back the covers to look into the kitchen. seokwoo is wearing the dumb joke apron they bought from the night market a few months go, one that they’d had to translate, reads _kiss the chef _in english. it’s pink, at least two sizes too small for him. looks absolutely ridiculous and ridiculously endearing all at once. youngkyun takes a few seconds to just look, admire, remember. props himself up on his arm, clears his throat of any morning scratchiness before he speaks. 

“good morning.” seokwoo turns, smiles, drips batter from the spoon onto the carpet. 

“morning. it’s noon.” 

“still counts.” seokwoo laughs. youngkyun is warm, tucked under a pile of blankets that smell like seokwoo, but it’s hard to see his face from this angle. he gets up, makes sure to pull the covers back into place before he goes to seokwoo, who moves to turn on the radio now that youngkyun awake. 

youngkyun cuts fruit while seokwoo finishes baking the last of the pancake batter, hums along to the songs on the radio. seokwoo has a nice singing voice, sometimes sings or hums to himself when he’s working, excited, thinks nobody is paying attention. youngkyun doesn’t say anything, hums along with him when he recognizes the song despite being slightly out of tune. 

it’s nice. so nice it almost hurts because of - 

what it could be. what youngkyun wants it to be. he’s almost certain seokwoo wants this, them to mean more too. somedays that almost shrinks down to nearly nothing and youngkyun is so, so close to just leaning over, kissing seokwoo, showing him how much he cares for him. he can’t, though, not yet. for now, he lets himself enjoy where they are, feel confident that seokwoo wants him here, with him, as much as he wants to be here. 

youngkyun brings flowers to seokwoo’s graduation, is almost surprised to see him out of his sweatpants, in a suit. he looks good, stunning. the smile he shoots youngkyun when he sees him is breathtaking. with his hair gelled back, every inch of his face bare, it’s almost too much to look at him directly. 

he says something to juho, turns towards youngkyun. takes the flowers from him gingerly, like maybe youngkyun’s hands are the precious, fragile things. taeyang told him what they mean - _new beginnings_, definitely, _devotion_, maybe - but he’s mostly forgotten. it doesn’t seem to matter to seokwoo, who looks like he couldn’t like them anymore then he already does. 

“congratulations - ”

“hey so, i - ” youngkyun laughs. seokwoo does too, after a pause. youngkyun nods at him to go first. 

“okay, i know this isn’t the best time, and i’m sorry it’s so short notice but - ” seokwoo takes a deep breath, looks like he does when he’s trying to organize his thoughts, when his words move ahead of him. 

“i found a job.” seokwoo looks, sounds serious. he does smile a little, clearly proud of himself - he should be, he must have done interviews while he was studying for finals - but is altogether too somber for what should be, is good news. 

“thats great! when do you start?” maybe talking about it will help him shake off whatever is making him nervous. 

“in two weeks, i still have some time. but anyway, it’s in seoul. the job. i was wondering - i know taeyang moved in with chanhee - do you still need - are you still looking for a roommate?” youngkyun barely catches the last part, seokwoo’s voice has gotten so much faster, words tripping over themselves in a rush to get out. it takes him a second, he almost can’t believe it, but it’s - 

“i was thinking we could look for somewhere together this weekend. it’s been so crazy this month, i haven’t had the chance yet. of course, that’s if you - ”

“yes. yes, i still need a roommate.” youngkyun needs to get this out now, hear himself say it. make it real. seokwoo blinks, grips the flowers tighter. breaks out into a wide smile, the kind he usually covers with his hands. but he can’t right now, both his hands are occupied, holding the flowers and reaching out to youngkyun, grabbing his hand. 

“okay, okay thats great.” seokwoo looks like he wants to say more, so much more that it’s all blocked up in his throat. now - 

now youngkyun could kiss him. he wants to, wants it so much it feels like longing, missing something he’s already had. hates nothing more than the fact that they’re in public, surrounded by all of seokwoo’s classmates, his parents, their friends. he’s had a million private moments with seokwoo he wouldn’t give up for the world, he just needs one more. 

he turns the light hold seokwoo has on his wrist into a stronger grip, pulls him towards the doors. seokwoo comes easily, he always does. inside, youngkyun finds an open, empty classroom, pushes seokwoo inside. he’s confused, obviously, but so, so trusting, waiting for youngkyun to explain. 

youngkyun steps closer, takes seokwoo’s free hand in his again. maybe seokwoo understands, has some idea of what youngkyun wants. he sets the flowers down on a large wooden desk, reaches for youngkyun with his other hand, too. places it gently on youngkyun’s waist. 

and then seokwoo kisses him. or youngkyun kisses seokwoo. what matters is seokwoo’s hands, lips on his, finally. the feeling of seokwoo’s hair, slick with gel, under his fingers. the sounds seokwoo drags out of him, the little ones he makes. 

it’s not a single kiss. it can’t be. they break apart, come together again over and over, until seokwoo’s hair is a tangled mess, youngkyun can feel the ache in lips, hands where they clutched onto seokwoo tight enough to never have to let go. he rests his forehead on seokwoo’s chest, enjoys the way his fingers feel running up his back, playing with the ends of his hair. brings up a hand to loosen seokwoo’s tie, undo the first couple buttons of shirt so he can kiss the skin there, usually covered up but bare for youngkyun. seokwoo tilts his head back to give him access. brings his hands up to grab youngkyun’s, pushes him away as little as possible, just enough to look at him. 

“we can’t - i really want to but here -” youngkyun laughs, looks at the single faint mark he had time to make. 

“yeah, okay. i’m sorry about - ” seokwoo shakes his head. grips youngkyun’s hands just that much tighter. 

“can i see you later?” youngkyun nods, starts doing up the buttons of seokwoo’s shirt. it’s hard, not impossible to do while looking at seokwoo. his smile is radiant, big eyes practically shining, focused only on youngkyun. he leans up to kiss him again, means for it to be short, sweet. 

it is sweet. then deep, slow. sensual. he grips seokwoo’s shoulders, bunches the fabric of his jacket in his hands. lets seokwoo open his mouth, take what he wants. give youngkyun what he’s wanted for so, so long. 

seokwoo kisses, holds onto youngkyun like this moment is all he is, will ever be. it’s almost overwhelming, being the focus of all of seokwoo’s attention. makes his stomach feel light, head feel cloudy. reduces his whole world to the feelings, sensations seokwoo’s lips, hands leave behind him. 

youngkyun knows, though, that this isn’t the last moment they’ll have together. nor the first. it’s one of infinitely many that feels like both, an incredible mix of excitement, comfort. 

seokwoo pulls away. leaves small kisses on his lips, pulls away again. youngkyun tries to step back, help seokwoo fix his hair, clothes. seokwoo’s arm around his waist stops him.

“tonight, right?” youngkyun nods, straightens seokwoo’s collar. 

“tonight.” seokwoo’s hands smooth out his hair, slide down his arms to tangle their fingers together. he presses a small kiss onto the top of his head, over his hair like he sometimes does before youngkyun falls asleep, breaks away, picks up the bouquet of flowers. 

_new beginnings. devotion. love._

**Author's Note:**

> honesty im like 300% convinced if seokwoo wasnt an idol he'd be a Mess. nyways i?? worked on this on nd off for a couple of days i hope the style doesnt change too much?? 
> 
> talk to me abt hwiwoon on tumblr @sunshinewoos or on twitter at @d_vslch!! please.


End file.
